Perdido en tus ojos
by AzCevFan
Summary: Esta es mi primera historia de "Binbir Gece". Es un momento (versión libre) de cuando a Sehrazat le dieron un balazo en la pierna y Onur la está cuidando. Todavía no existe entre ellos más que la famosa "noche negra". Espero que les guste, habrá más pronto.


**Antes que nada, muchas gracias por leer! Tengo que reconocer que si no me hubiese enamorado de Onur y Sehrazat, probablemente no hubiese visto con la misma intención a mis queridos Azize y Cevdet. Así que por eso me animo a acercarles algunas historias con ellos como protagonistas, porque también están en mi coorazón**

**Haciendo algo de historia, esto ocurre cuando Sehrazat recibe un balazo en su pierna y todos se quedan en la quinta de la familia de Kerem, para resguardarse de los peligros y Onur la cuida especialmente, tanto que Bennu se da cuenta de todo. Es un pequeño relato, como para comenzar con esta historia, espero que les guste.**

**Perdido en tus ojos**

Sehrazat sintió que sus piernas temblaban cuando él tomó su mano y luego de prometerle que nunca más estaría sola, besó sus dedos, con ternura, con devoción…

Onur se iba acercando de a poco y ella se sentía cada vez más incómoda, y sobre todo, incapaz de rechazarlo, a pesar de toda la revolución interna que le provocaba cada gesto de él, y es que inevitablemente con cada gesto, volvía la inexorable certeza de que la noche negra sí había existido y no había retorno…

-Don Onur… creo que me iré a dormir…- dijo finalmente Sehrazat en tono bajo, intentando romper el encantamiento, al menos para ella.

-Bien…- dijo él y se levantó ceremonioso, ayudándola a remover el almohadón que sostenía su pie y entonces ella bajó con cuidado la pierna y la apoyó el pie en el suelo.

Onur estiró sus brazos, solícito para tomar sus manos y ayudarla a levantarse, y ella se fastidió un poco al darse cuenta de que necesitaba su ayuda, trató de no perderse en sus ojos, y se levantó con algo de trabajo.

-No se preocupe, yo puedo… -le dijo ella con determinación.

-Bueno, está bien… pero con cuidado… -él la soltó despacio y se quedó cerca para sostenerla en caso de que no pudiese caminar

Sehrazat estiró la otra pierna y dio un paso, pero cuando quiso mover la pierna lesionada, sintió que no podía y se quejó casi con rabia.

Instantáneamente, Onur la tomó del brazo y la miró de cerca, de alguna manera sabía que eso ocurriría, Sehrazat se perdió en sus ojos y luego miró sus labios, estaban tan cerca que era imposible no sentirse algo invadida por él.

Recordó esa noche, sus labios recorriendo todo su cuerpo con una mezcla de ansiedad y ternura, necesidad, deseo… sin embargo, él no la había besado en los labios y en ese preciso instante, Sehrazat se preguntó cómo se sentiría esa suavidad sobre los suyos.

Quiso que no se le notara, pero él supo en lo que ella estaba pensando y sonrió en anticipación. Las manos de él se desplazaron hasta su cintura, Sehrazat se olvidó del dolor, de donde estaban y lo miró a los ojos mientras lo veía acercarse en cámara lenta.

Sus labios la acariciaron con infinita ternura al principio. Sehrazat cerró los ojos y se entregó al beso. Él sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y seguramente había estado esperando la oportunidad de besarla sin tener que dar explicaciones.

Sus labios se movieron con dulzura sobre los de ella y la escuchó suspirar con placidez. Onur deseó poder dar rienda suelta a sus deseos, pero supo que esto era mucho más de lo que se había imaginado que ella toleraría por mucho tiempo…

Cuando resolvió que si seguía adelante corría el riesgo de arruinarlo todo y decidió separarse, sintió las manos de ella sobre su pecho, sus labios buscándolo con timidez y en medio de la sorpresa, Onur se encontró explorando suavemente su boca, con tanto respeto que temió que ella creyera que él no quería hacerlo…

Onur la atrajo suavemente a su cuerpo y la escuchó suspirar una vez más cuando él intensificó la exploración, no quedaba mucho, pero él quería disfrutarlo al máximo…

El beso se terminó como empezó, con suavidad y él jugó unos segundos con su labio inferior antes de separar su boca totalmente.

Otro suspiro de ella y él apoyó su frente en la de Sehrazat, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su respiración algo agitada, pero ella se veía serena…

-¿Estás bien? - le preguntó mirándola de cerca y ella abrió los ojos y asintió.

Onur sonrió con emoción y la tomó del brazo para ayudarla a caminar. Sehrazat lo miró de costado mientras él la ayudaba. Quería seguir besándolo hasta cansarse, reconoció que ella tenía deseos de hacerlo, que esa noche juntos había significado algo muy distinto del real significado que había tenido por como se había dado….

Sehrazat no había pasado un buen momento por la situación en la que estaba, pero se había sentido profundamente cuidada y luego comprendió que también se había sentido amada por Onur, aunque estuviese enojada con él en ese momento…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos, fue corta pero cuando me vaya acostumbrando les acercaré más. Espero comentarios! Gracias por leer!**


End file.
